Forced
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Russia wants to have a wife and kids so he kidnaps France and forces him to marry him. After the wedding there is domestic violence and so much things that drive France to the point of wanting to commit suicide. Warning: Bride Kidnaping, Domestic Abuse, Cross dressing, Threesomes ,Rape, , eye gore.. just basically gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this story is probably the golden favorite of mine (other than Countdown to Pain and Suffering) so I have came back to clean it up and remove some of the offensive lines. Mainly ones that bashed France for being promiscuous. I realize that half of wouldn't understand my sarcasm and sense of humor. I have cleaned up bits and bobs and removed some things that I even cringe at. I was not trying to bash France at any point as he is my favourite character of the series.

**Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Paring: RussiaXFrance and a few surprises;) **

**Warning: Bride Kidnaping, Domestic Abuse, Cross dressing, Threesomes and gore**

France woke up to feel the cool air of the room around him. The first thing he did notice was that the room was absolutely freezing. There were no windows as far as he could see but there was air conditioning and it made the room freezing. The second thing he noticed was this wasn't his house. The room was medium sized with just stone walls and no windows at all. He was on a comfy king sized bed and then he realized that he was handcuffed to the bed. Now, France was no stranger to handcuffs but if this was someone's idea of "foreplay" then ….. they were doing a pretty good job. Wait! Why the hell was he thinking like that? Oh yeah because he was France. He needed to figure out where the hell he was and who the hell's idea this but he wasn't so sure if it was anything sexual, his clothes were still on.

He heard footsteps just outside the door. He was a little worried about who the hell was up to this? More or less, he was curious about what they were going to do to him. The door opened France lifted his head up to see who had done all this, his blue eyes met sinister violet eyes... It was Russia. Of course, only Russia could do this. He was standing at the door with the same faucet pipe that he usually carries around.

"Ah, My darling wife is awake," Russia said with such child-like innocence. France wasn't really caring about the fact it was Russia but more for the fact that Russia had called him his "Wife" Russia walked further into the room and looked over at France, who was watching him with slight caution. "You sleep well Da? I don't want you to be tired for tonight,"

"_Russie, _What is going on?" France asked him, trying to remain calm.. It wasn't working "I'm not your wife! What do you mean? What is happening tonight?"

Russia continued to put on the innocent act, "Oh my lovely wife has forgotten already, I didn't buy you that diamond ring for nothing," France was confused about what he was talking about till he noticed that on his ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't the normal kind that most couples could just afford, it was a huge. You could knock someone out with it! "Tonight, we're getting hitched,"

France's eyes were wide with shock, he was all for roleplaying during sex but he was not okay with getting married.. especially to Russia. He knew that Russia was not joking around, nobody would buy a ring that big for a simple prank and plus, this is Russia and Russia doesn't joke around. France pulled on the cuffs "Mon Dieu! Lâchez-moi! Get these cuffs off me," That was the first time France had ever begged to get handcuffs off of him.

Russia smiled and nodded, "Of course, you can't try on your wedding dress still tied to the bed,"

France wished he hadn't bothered now. Russia took the key from the side drawer and went over to France to unlock the cuffs. Once he did, France sat up and rubbed his wrists as they were numb because of the cuffs. Just at that moment the trembling Baltic States came down. Lithuania and Estonia were holding a huge white wedding dress (so huge that both of them needed to hold it) while Latvia was holding a corset, a pair of stockings and a black thong. Okay, France was a nation who had many sexual encounters, all agreed? Cross dressing was not a new thing to him but he had never thought about wearing a bra or a freaking thong! Let alone wear a corset! France was freaking out. Okay, this was the weirdest experience ever, not going to lie.

"The Baltic's will assist you for getting the dress fitted," Russia said walking to the door, He looked at the Baltic's before leaving. "If he is not in the dress by the time I get back then you know what will happen," The three trembling states looked at the pipe before freaking out into fits of tears. If this was what the Baltic states were like with Russia then he was worried for sure about what Russia was going to do to him. Russia left and the three Baltic's were practically begging him.

"PLEASE MR FRANCE, JUST WEAR THE DRESS AND MADE MR RUSSIA HAPPY,"

France didn't really know what to say. Were they really that scared of Russia? Well pretty much everyone was anyway.

"... I don't... I mean I can't marry him!" France protested, "How can I marry someone I don't love? We don't love each-other so there is no point. Getting married is met to be when too people love each other!"

"France Please just do this," Lithuania pleaded, "If he isn't happy, he takes it out on us!"

"He's so cruel and hits us with his pipe," Latvia said after him, "Please just try it on and he won't hurt any of us,"

France sighed, "Fine.. I don't need help putting on a dress however," He said stubbornly, "I have worn one before so this should be no problem. I am French and I do know a lot more about clothes then a lot of people,"

"Yeah but do you know what to put on a corset yourself" Estonia asked him, France remembered that and sighed.

"... Okay ," France said back to him, The first things that needed to go on was the corset, the thong and the stockings. He undressed himself first, not caring if the Baltic states saw him nude, many nations already had seen him naked anyway so there was no point hiding. Once he undressed he looked over at Latvia to give him the thong and the stockings which he did. France took the stuff from him and first put in the thong. It was uncomfortable as hell and since it was a normal females thong.. it didn't cover anything up. It was completely pointless then it was the stockings. They were just like putting on socks, very long about thigh high socks. Then it was the corset, Lithuania and Estonia came over to help him. It was a full length one so it covered his waist and his chest. They pulled it around him and laced it together. Then they pulled it which made it very hard for France to breath probably. Why the hell did woman wear this is the Victorian ages? He would need to ask Britain that question since it was mostly his woman that did that kind of stuff. He could practically feel everything in his body crush together as the corset pushed everything in his body. Fuck, Why did it have to be him?

The corset was done and so far, France looked like the transvestite from the Rocky Horror Picture Show , it was still rather embarrassing. Now it was time for the finishing touch, the wedding dress. It was huge so France was regretting saying that he could get it on himself. It was the skirt bit that was huge. It was frilly and stuck out, it was quite ridiculous but he recognized to be a famous Russian designer. France looked over at Estonia and Lithuania as they brought over the dress to him and raised it over France's head like a t-shirt. He raised his arms and the two placed over his hand and helped put it on him. France put his arms in the sleeves and let the dress fall down to his feet. The dress was shoulder-less. It was now on him and it fitted perfectly, I little too long but that was nothing. France looked at the Baltic's.

"How do I look?"

The three looked at him and then Estonia walked to the cupboard and opened it to show a full sized mirror.

"I-I..I," France tried to speak, the Baltic's looked nervously at him, "I .. look gorgeous,"

The Baltic's sweat dropped, "What?"

"Seriously, I am gorgeous enough already but this dress really suits my figure. I mean I know this is a forced wedding and that but really look at me, I'm simply beautiful. Some really nice shoes and jewels would do perfectly with this dress. Come on you guys be honest, I am simply gorgeous in this dress,"

The Baltic's had absolutely no idea what to say to France, he was being forced into marriage right? He was freaking out and being stubborn and now he was admiring himself. Well, Russia couldn't love France more than France loved himself. The foot steps were heard outside the door until Russia opened the door and stepped in. France stopped ranting about how beautiful he was to look over at his "future husband". Russia was in a black suit like most men at weddings. He looked good in it and it showed that Russia wasn't fat, just big boned. Russia walked over to France to examine him properly. He placed if hand on France's ass and rubbed slowly. France freaked out because he really did not want to get a hard on while wearing the dress. Russia then smirked and picked up France bridal style. France was pretty surprised that he could even pick him up. Russia smiled.

"Time to get married Da?"

A/N: Meh, I dunno if I like this? If you guys enjoy this then I will update it:)

Next chapter contains: Forced wedding and rape


	2. Chapter 2

The chapter contains: Forced Marriage and Rape.

XXXX

The last part to add the the dress were shoes obviously. France tried on a pair of beautiful wedding sandals, with diamonds and ribbon. They were beautiful. France was getting more caught up in the fashion to realize what was going to happen to him. Russia was going to force him into marrying him and then tonight would be... that night. The whole "sex after marriage" would take place after the wedding. After France had a little bit of a freak out because of the shoes, Russia picked him up again bridal style and outsides. France was rather worried about someone seeing him in this state because he would never live it down. I mean countries had seen him do weird things but the whole "getting married to Russia" thing was bad enough. They were in the car now, and France's masculinity(if he had any to begin with) with slowly fading away. If he were Britain or America he would of thought back but because he was France he wasn't exactly keen on fighting Russia. May as well let Russia get on with it.

"Look its China!" Russia pointed out looking out the window, France did too and noticed China walked with his panda. Oh no! France did not want China to see him like this but Russia pulled next to China and France, pulled one lay of the skirt of his dress over his head. Yepp.. very effective. China noticed the car pulling up next to him and then noticed Russia. He was just on his way to Russia's home anyway so it was nice to see him. Maybe he was just busy, well it looked as if he was. He was wearing a black suit and when he looked over at him he noticed someone else in the car with him. It was obviously another man with him because really, man shoulders. No man can pull off a dress. He wasn't going to mention it yet.

"Greetings Russia, aru," China said to him, "I was just going to go to your house, looks like your busy, aru,"

"I am sorry China we'll have to meet about another time, da" Russia said then looked towards France and harshly pulled down the layer coving his face. China recognized it to be France straight away and wasn't sure whether to laugh or help France out. Sure, France was pretty much a complete slut and all but why would he do this. Go around in a wedding dress for Russia. He sighed... This is Russia's doings. "You haven't met my new wife, _Frances_ Bonnefoy... Soon to be Frances Braginski," France thought that Russia was only calling him Frances because of his human name being called Francis but Russia meant the female name (note the spellings are different, Frances being Fem and Francis being a man's name). Only Russia was going to understand that.

"Frances .. Braginski?" China asked with confusion looking over at France who's eyes were practically begging for help , "Is this another one of those stupid roleplaying sex games. Well I do expect that from you France but Russia, aru?" China totally missed the point in France's telepathic begging.

"Roleplaying sex games?" Russia said with a confused look, "There's no roleplaying here, me and Frances are going to get married, Da" China face palmed before sighing, Russia's evil aura began to appear and he began chanting "Kolkolkolkol". France was beginning to freak out because China could easily run away, he was stuck in the car with him. China freaked out as well.

"Oh well that good for you and er.." China looked at France apologetic for what he was going to call him. "and your wife," China then sighed awkwardly, "I better not take up any time.. Good luck at the wedding,aru"

"Good bye China," Russia spoke before pulling away from the curb and driving off to his destination. France sat back and sighed quietly, well this was it. There goes his freedom, hopefully China might tell the allies and they would come and help him. It didn't matter if it was Britain that helped him and made jokes about the whole thing. France sat back in the car and prepared for the worst.

It seemed like half an hour before the car actually came to a stop. Russia parked the car outside a shabby looking building. It looked like an old church that had been neglected for many years now. France looked up at the building and then back at Russia.

"We're at the Church, isn't it pretty," Russia asked opening and stepping out the car. France just sat were he was, fiddling with the hem of his dress. The church was not appealing at all. France always wanted his wedding to be on the coast of France near the beach or maybe in Notre Dame? That would be lovely, not like this shit he was reduced to being married in. Russia signalled France to get out the car which France did … with great difficultly. The dress was really pretty and all but seriously, you could fit all seven dwarfs up there no problem, it was that big. Russia again picked France up, in fear that he would trip up on the wedding dress and break his ankles or something important. He carried him up the the entrance of the old church.

When the couple got inside, it was.. shabby to say he least. There were the usual things you would expect at a place for getting eloped. Someone who would wed you of course, but the place was unattractive. Russia and the man who would be wedding them started talking in Russian while France just stood there awkwardly. It was hot, in the dress it was even worse. The place was just poorly decorated. There was an old statue of Jesus on the cross at the back, an old organ at the front and a few chairs. The two men spoke in Russian for quite a bit before the ceremony began. Unlike a normal wedding, elopement was extremal short. France and Russia were facing each other in front of the alter holding hands. Russia was smiling innocently like a child who was just away to go to the amusement park. France was rather.. worried. He heard of what Russia was capable of, if he ran away from Russia he knew something bad would happen to him. The man began to speak English but with a really strong Russian accent, obviously what they were talking about was meant to be a secret from France.

"Do you, Ivan Braginski take Frances to be your wife?" The man asked

"I do," Russia said back to him. France ignored the fact he was referred to as a woman.

"Do you, Frances Bonnefoy take Ivan to be your husband,"

France sighed quietly, this was now or never. Of course he didn't want to! This was Russia he was being eloped to. France was terrified of him but that was more of a reason not to say no because France would probably be dead if he said no. He took a deep breath then sighed.. "... I do"

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"

Russia grabbed France by his waist and pulled him into a long rough kiss where Russia stuck his tongue in France's mouth straight away and dominated the kiss. France stood rather still... his freedom.. gone. He couldn't sleep around any more, he was now someone's wife...

After a long drive home, France was once again carried into the house and down into the room he woke up in. When he was on his feet he was pushed roughly into the wall. Russia was roughly kissing him and letting his hands run wild on France's body. France had a bad feeling about this.

Usually when it came to sex France would be like "YEEEEY SEX" but this time he had a bad feeling about this. France placed his hands on Russia's taller frame and started to struggle against his grip "Please.. stop.. Russia, I don't want to.."

"You rejecting my love, Da," Russia said with a evil aura appearing around him.

"No not lik-"

France was cut off when a large hand came in contact with his face, he grabbed the side of his face as it started to sting. What the hell? Russia hut him? Was he away to rape him just like that now?

Russia giggled childishly, "France is very pretty da," Russia said with such innocence but France knew that there was nothing innocent of what he was away to do to him, he stroked the Frenchman's face with in a some what loving way "Such a beautiful face, it would be a shame to disfigure it,"

France shook his head franticly, "No Please, not my face.. I can't live without my beautiful face,"

"Such vanity...," Russia said still stroking the Frenchman's face, "You will enjoy my love making whether you want to or not? I hope that I can impregnate you from this so we can have a beautiful baby together,"

France winced from his words... Impregnate? How the hell was he going to do that? He was too busy thinking of that to notice that Russia had forced him down on his knees. Russia began to undo his trousers and then pulled out his massive length in front of France's face.

"Suck," he ordered and France obeyed not willing to fight back at all. He took the head in his mouth at first before taking in a few inches at a time. Russia was so big! How was he going to manage all of that in his mouth at once? Russia bucked his hips feeling the goodness of France's wet experienced mouth around his large cock. He placed one hand on France's golden locks before he began to rock his hips back and fourth into France's mouth. Thanks to France being quite a slutty nation, his gag reflexes were amazing. He could take a cock any size in his mouth and not gag, although Russia had do be the biggest he's ever had. France lifted his hands up and stroked the parts that were not covered up by his mouth, he was experienced enough the know what turns on a man, what makes them cum quicker .ect.

"My wife is a little cock slut, Da?" Russia teased pulling on France's hair tighter to get a reaction from him. France bobbed his head on his cock letting his tongue slide along what it could get to. Russia moaned bucking his hips further into his rather submissive partner's mouth. Russia could feel his orgasm begin soon as he grabbed France's hair roughly and began to thrust in and out of his mouth. France just sat still, didn't move his mouth or anything. Russia did this for about ten minutes before he came in France's mouth. France would of spat it out, maybe Russia would of got the message and let him go but Russia grabbed the bottom of his face and pushed it up so he wouldn't spit it out. France swallowed Russia's sour fluid.

"Please Russia, just stop now. I never turn down nations but I have a bad feeling about this," France pleaded with tears. Oh god he was crying now. He just wanted Russia to let him go. Russia wasn't going to do that though. France was his wife therefore he belonged to him body and soul forever and since they were nations it really was forever.

"Lets make love, Da?" Russia said innocently, "Hands and knees on the bed,"

"But Russia.." France began but he got a "kolkolkol" from Russia that made him freak out. He got onto the bed with great difficultly because of the dress and on his hands and knees waiting for Russia. Russia came over and got on the bed with him. He hoisted the skirt bit of his dress up so he could see France's ass with only the thong running through this ass. Russia pushed the piece of cloth aside before positioning himself over France's entrance. He wasn't going to bother to prepare him, France was probably loose from sleeping around all the time. He pushed in and he was right! France was really really loose but it still made France let out a scream and a cry mostly because Russia just started slamming away into him without going gentle at first or anything.

This wasn't love making! This was rape. France (despites what you think) do not want this at all. Sure he was a slutty man and had been with every nation at least once but he did not want to be told what Russia was doing was "making love" to him because it sure as hell was nothing close to making love. Love making was meant to make you feel good inside but what Russia was doing to him was causing more pain then pleasure and that's not how love is meant to be. Russia carried on slamming himself into France as hard as possible making France cry out with pain every time Russia violently shoved himself in and out of. The worst part was France felt he was really close to his orgasm. Russia grabbed roughly onto France's unattended hard cock and began to roughly pump it in time with his thrusts. France was closer and closer to his orgasm and then after about ten minutes of agony filled thrusts and pumps he came on the bed and on his dress. Russia was almost done, just a few more thrusts and then he shot his load in France's ass.

France fell on the bed exhausted and crying, Russia didn't care if he was hurt. He put himself back into his trousers and left him. France would sleep in that room on his own now. He locked France's door so he wouldn't get up and went straight to bed. France wanted the damn dress off of him. He struggled for ages until eventually he managed to get it off. France practically cried the whole night. He didn't realise how tight the corset was on him, it was horrible but he managed to get it off. He took off the stockings and the thong and found his own clothes on the floor. He put on his boxers before climbing into bed. He had kind of calmed down now but was still pretty bad. He wished there was some way out of this


	3. Chapter 3

France had a horrible night, he couldn't sleep knowing the morning would probably get even worse. He just stared at a random spot of the pitch black room. He knew there was no way out of this but wouldn't England or America realize his absence and come looking for him. That's right, Russia would be in big trouble. France didn't get much sleep that night because around about four o'clock Lithuania woke him up. Just when France was drifting off into sleep he saw the door creak open ever so slowly. France looked up to see a very nervous Lithuania step inside.

"Um, Mr France? You are awake?" Lithuania said, France just sat up and looked over at Lithuania.

"Ah good then, Russia wanted you up to make him something to eat," Lithuania said as France got out of bed. France sighed at his words, maybe Russia wanted him as a slave? Was he going to end up like the Baltics?

"Lithuania?" France asked and Lithuania looked over at him, "How long will I be hear for?"

"It's hard to tell," Lithuania sighed, "He keeps saying things like "When France gets into it he'll be the perfect housewife,"

"But I do not love him! You cannot be married to someone who you do not love!" France shouted at Lithuania. He was a country of love for hells sake. He couldn't be married to Russia when he obviously did not love him. France would try to find to his way out of this now, he couldn't spend his life with Russia. He was a country and he needed to look after his own country before worrying about a husband that is likely to start a war. Lithuania sighed deeply and just went to the cupboard in the small room.

"Russia wants you to be dressed properly, with a dress and lace underwear," Lithuania said, looking through the wardrobe, "I can pick them out for you if you like,"

"Non, that will be all," France said going over, Lithuania could tell how upset he was, "I can do this on my own, You probably wouldn't pick something I like anyway," France walked to the cupboard, Lithuania could tell by how he worded it that France wanted to be on his own. Lithuania nodded then walked away. He could tell how upset France was and he wished he could help him but Lithuania had his own problems with Russia to deal with.

France looked through the cupboard to see all the dresses, they were all really nice and looked like they costed a fortune. France could tell because he knew all of the designer names since his country was in love with fashion. He picked out a dress eventually though, it was a purple silk dress that looked like it went to his mid thigh. It was a one-shoulder piece with a zip at the back of it. He unzipped the dress and put it on. It was the perfect fit.. which was kind of strange. He remembered what Lithuania said about the panties, France was still in his boxers. He sighed deeply and looked through the cupboard.. then common sense told him that stuff like that usually goes in drawers. France looked through drawers until he found one drawer filled with lingerie. He didn't want to know why Russia had so much lingerie. France picked a pink lace panties and then removed his boxers and put on the underwear.

Now that France was ready, he didn't know whether he was meant to go and find Russia or wait for him. He decided to go and look for Russia because Lithuania did leave the door open. He walked outside and looked around. It was such a big house that he could easily get lost in. He started walking to find the kitchen or dinning room and since he was on the ground floor of his house it would be simply enough, and it was. The kitchen was just a few doors away and as France guessed, Russia was in there. Russia was sitting at a table, when he saw his lovely wife come into the kitchen, he smiled childishly and looked to his "wife".

"Ah my beautiful wife is awake," Russia said, "You come down to make my breakfast, da?"

"Yes," France mumbled walking over to the counter next to the fridge and cooker. Russia watched him, the revealing dress looked nice on France. What a nice ass France had when he wore dresses like that. Russia couldn't control it, he was in for a good fuck now. Damn that little slut teasing him in that damn dress. Russia got up and walked behind France who had just gotten eggs, bacon, butter and sausages. He knew Russia was behind him but he just tried to ignore it, he had to cook for them and even if he didn't want to, he would make a damn good job of cooking. Russia wrapped his hands around France's waist and pushed him so he was slightly bent over the counter.

"Russia.. Please no I'm still sore," France pleaded trying to struggle from Russia's grip. Russia had no intentions of lubing up, he was just going to go in dry. It was only a quickie after all. Russia pulled down the pink panties France was wearing and then undid his own trousers. He placed one hand on France's hip and the other on his back to keep him from getting up then he thrusted into France. France let out a blood filled screech as he felt absolute pain from Russia's force filled thrusts and the fact he was dry didn't help ether. Russia's hand snaked around his submissive partner's vital regions and began pumping at the other males soft cock. France let out painful screams of pain as Russia continued his "love making." And France still had to use the counter to prepare food on? That was disgusting! Think what would happen if someone's bodily fluids got on the counter and then on the food.. that is truly revolting.

"Hmm, your dress just makes me want to fuck you so hard," Russia whispered into France's ear thrusting into France, no slamming himself into France while pumping at France's hardened cock. France was starting to cry, why the hell was this happening to him? People would probably love to see the one day France didn't want sex but if his partner didn't try to be romantic, forced him into marriage then then wouldn't everyone else be like this, a crying mess. Why did Russia have to do this to him? He didn't even think Russia liked him and everyone always thought Russia had a thing for China? Maybe things changed for the worse, Russia liked him and France was stuck with him for a _long_ time. No no no no... France needed to stop thinking like that, The allies would save him for sure. England maybe acted like he hated him but England wasn't a cruel person was he? America wasn't a complete idiot and he cared about people. China wasn't cruel ether and China saw what kind of state France was in so .. did China say anything? He hoped so.

XXXX

"Alright Dude the hero is here!" America came in saying coming into the allies meeting room to only see 3 people (not including an invisible Canada) "So we can start the meeting,"

"Idiot can't you see that we can't," England muttered looking over at him, "There is only three of us,"

"Four," Canada said looking at the others while holding Kumajirou, "There's four of us,"

"Oh Canada when did you get here," England asked tilting his head slightly and Canada just looked down , "Where's France and Russia? I find this all a bit suspicious..."

"What?" America looked at him seriously, "You seriously don't think.."

"My papa isn't stupid enough to..," Canada began to say until he was interrupted as if he didn't even speak which caused him to get a little irritated.

"I don't trust the frog if he isn't on a leash, if Russia and him are both screwing off the meeting to get up to some sex games then they obviously doesn't value their positions as representatives," England said in that "all business tone"

"Hey China," America said looking over at China who was lost in his own world at the mention of France and Russia not appearing. China felt really bad but was worried that if he told them where France was then is would be another burden on his well being and his country had enough problems without having to worry about Russia invading. "You seem to be the only one who gets on well with Russia, do you know where he is,"

"No,aru" China said to him, "I haven't seen him in a long time,"

"It's bad that this might give the allies a bad reputation. We already knew that damn frog couldn't keep it in his pants," England began to say.

"But papa..," Canada began to say before England interrupted him again

"If they don't turn up in the next one, I am deserting and moving to the axis," England said, it was obviously a joke though.

"Yeah me too," America said, "So shall we just abandon the meeting till next time,"

"I guess so," England said, "Is that alright with you China?"

China nodded, "Sure, aru"

The three nations left leaving poor Canada on his own. Canada sighed and looked around holding Kumajirou close to his chest.

"My papa isn't stupid... he wouldn't miss a meeting," Canada thought sitting there thinking about it for a while. Canada was smart, it was a shame that no one listened to him. Canada thought about it. "I will phone him.. and then phone Russia,"

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains more rape

The first thing Canada did when he got home was pick up the phone. He was curious about where France and Russia were. He tried calling France a numerous of times but as he expected, no one answered. Canada was worried, he knew that this was no coincidence but Canada had no evidence to prove that something was wrong so he could always be wrong about this but Canada had a bad feeling about this but who was going to listen to him. England and America would never listen to him in a million years and he never really spoke to China. No one would listen him so this meant Canada was on his own for this whole thing

If.. and he meant if he was right and there was something dodgy going on between France and Russia then what was Canada meant to do? He couldn't fight Russia... there was no way in hell that he would be fighting Russia. He would try and get his brother to fight Russia but there were two flaws in that plan. 1: Getting his brother to listen to him in the first place. 2: Even if America take take all of this into account and decided to do something, who could stop Russia? It was impossible! The man was as scary as anything, not even America could beat him.

Canada sighed and dialled Russia's number and held it to his ear. He listened to the dialling tone and heard someone pick up "Privet?"

Canada began to shiver at the sound of Russia's icy voice, "Um.. Hello? It's Canada,"

"Who?.. what Canada?" Russia replied to which Canada let out a frustrated sigh

"You know, the country above America," Canada said, "Anyway, I was wanting to know why you weren't at the meeting,"

"Family business," Russia said simply said before adding on, "With Belarus and Ukraine,"

"Hmm," Canada replied, "Have you seen my papa? I've been worried about him.. He wasn't at the meeting and he hasn't been answering my calls. Russia... I'm worried that something bad has happened to him,"

Russia gave a small childish laugh, which wasn't strange because Russia did have a weird sense of humour "I'm sorry but I have not seen your papa anywhere,"

"I'm really worried," Canada said trying to dig a hole for some answers, "I mean France wouldn't just disappear like that,"

Russia went silent for a second, Canada couldn't possible be onto him. Maybe them both missing the meeting is a bit too suspicious but he had not given any clues or left anything behind to suggest that France was with him, "Oh well.. I'll tell you if I ever see him, da?"

"Okay sure," Canada said to him, "Thanks,"

Before Canada could hang up Russia said something, "Oh and Canada,"

"Yeah,"

In a malice and threatening tone, Russia made his next words very clear, "I advise you don't dig into people's business, You might not like the answers, da?"

And Russia hanged up.

"I am onto something," Canada exclaimed jumping out of his seat, "He wasn't of said that if I wasn't onto something,"

Canada knew that if he was right then France could be in big trouble. Russia was a powerful and rather disturbed nations and if something was wrong then he should act quickly. He should tell America and England because Canada wasn't as important as them therefore he couldn't really do anything but as said before, getting ether of them to listen to him was going to be a challenge on its own but he can't rest knowing that France was in trouble. France was Canada's papa after all so of course he would be worried.

But he had to try, knowing that France's well being could very well depend on him acting fast. This would give him a headache but he had to do it. Just as Canada was about to leave to America's till the phone rang. He was worried it was Russia but he picked it up, just in case.

"Hello"

"Hallo Canada, This is an awesome person who would like to remain anonymous," Canada heard a German accent, it was obvious who is was.. _Prussia_ .

"Mi Amigo, Canada will guess that it's you if you call yourself awesome," Canada heard Spain's voice in the background, He could practically hear a face palm in Spain's tone of voice .

"Halt die Klappe Spanien," Canada heard Prussia snap back at Spain.

"_Prussia,_" Canada said, "What do you want?"

"Well Birdie...," Prussia began, "Me and Spain might have information on France's disappearance. It's all over like the worlds biggest scandal. No one has seen him since last night and no one had came in contact with him. Britain and America went to his house and no one had seen him, We have information about what time he went mission because he phoned me before he went missing. He was kidnapped while he was on the phone to me,"

"I know," Canada sighed, "and I think I know who is behind it.. come to mine, this isn't something we should be discussing over the phone,"

"Right," Prussia spoke, " Me and Spain will be there soon,"

and with that they both hanged up. Looks like Canada wouldn't need to go to America's.

XXXXXX

France was left alone, Russia had to go out for a while so this was France's time alone. In the room where he woke up in. There were things in the room to keep him amused, a bookshelf with over fifty books and a knitting set (Like he knew how to knit). He mostly read to keep his mind of things, it was mostly books with some sort of sexual nature like the "Fifty Shades Of Grey Trilogy" and "Lolita"... they didn't take his mind of anything.

-Flashback-

"_Awh but __Angleterre,__" France purred into England ear with a smirk groping the other nations body. It had been another successful party, everyone was drunk as per usual and France was doing what he does best, convincing England to have sex with him. Obviously he did this when he was sober but it was more touchy feely then normal because being drunk meant he was extra horny. England weakly tried to move France away from him until Hungary saw England in distress and hut France with her pan. The room was spinning as everyone was pretty much wasted, expect from people like Austria. France went and sat with his fellow Spain and Prussia who were just about as wasted as he was. He sat in bewtween the two resting his head on Prussia's shoulder. _

"_Gilllbeeerrt, " France mewled resting his head on Prussia's shoulder and started to purr like a cat. Prussia heard him call him by his human name and he knew by the sound of France's' voice that he was horny. Spain wasn't paying much attention and was pulling teasingly on Romano's curl to see Romano's face light up in pleasure but also get very irritated. France's head began to thump, he hissed at the feel the developing of a headache. _

"_I dunno.. I might leave," France muttered as his head began to hurt. He rubbed his temples... damn it was sore. _

"_Come on France, be awesome like me and stay," Prussia said taking another swallow of beer to his mouth. Unlike France who was drinking red wine, Prussia drank mostly beer and the occasional spirits. "Don't worry about getting a car home, Austria hasn't been drinking so I could force him to drive the three of us home?"_

"_Non non non Mon cher, I don't want to be a bother on Austria," France said looking over at the aristocrat who looked to uncomfortable with a bunch of drunks, "I can walk home, It's not that far and I am not that drunk," _

"_I don't know Mi amigo, Isn't that dangerous?" Spain said pulling his attention away from Romano's curl to France and Prussia's conversion._

"_Non, who would pick a fight with a country?" France said with pride standing up, "I'll be fine guys, It's not that far,"_

"_Fine," They both said then Spain spoke with a hint of caution in his voice, "But don't come crying to us if something attacks you in the night," _

"_I won't," and with that France left._

France was disturbed from his day dreaming when he felt Russia's presence in the room. France had his head on his his book, "Fifty Shades Darker". He picked it up and placed it on the drawer at the side of the bed. France looked around and was right because at the foot of the bed was Russia, smiling like a child.

"Privet, красивый подсолнечника," Russia said moving over to him. France kept his eyes on him watching his moves.

"... How long must I stay here for?" France asked bravely, gulping as he was scared of the answer.

"Oh why must you ask questions my lovely подсолнечник," Russia said with a fake tone of hurt in his voice, he was just joking... but France was being serious for once.

"Russia please..," France began to beg, "I do not love you, Just let me go and I won't tell anyone about this, It will just be between us. I promise just let me go," By this point, France was away to start crying, "_Laissez-moi aller, laissez-moi aller s'il vous plaît,"_

Russia blinked confused by France's words, "I don't want to let you go," Russia said getting onto the bed and crawled over France's body

"_Laissez-moi tranquille, S'il vous plaît laissez-moi seule_,"

Russia placed his hand over France's mouth, aura appearing again, "Shush, you wouldn't want that big mouth of yours getting you punished would you?" France shook his head, "Good, it's better when you submit, da?" Russia let his free hands rustle at the dress France was wearing before pulling at the underwear. France bit his lip and didn't fight back... let Russia take advantage of him. There was nothing much he could do.

Russia hoisted one of his partner's legs over his shoulder and then grabbed his hips. Russia completely forgot about lubing up and pushed into France, starting to go at a fast pace and because Russia wasn't lubed up, it was incredibly painful. Russia just thrusted in and out not caring if he was hurting France at all... that was besides the point.

"Such a loose slut," Russia groaned, "Tell me, which countries have you slept with? You must of slept with a lot.. your so loose,"

France kept quiet and didn't answer him, he was going to make sure Russia got the limited amount of pleasure from him. He had already seen him cry so what more did Russia need to do to him? Russia grew inpatient though from the silence and grabbed France's face, roughly.

"I asked a question," Russia spat, purple aura forming around him.

"S..Spain... Prussia," France began to say, Russia was very familiar with the group of them, "B..Britain," That one was exspected, Russia scoffed, "America..., I..Italy," Maybe not as expected as the other ones. Hearing France talk made Russia speed up his thrusts eventuality locating his partner's prostate, making France moan louder as it , unfortunately felt so good.

"Little whore..,"

"Stop.. calling me a whore," France groaned but anger still in his voice as she clenched his fists at the name "whore" he hated being compared to a common street whore, "Those acts were not random one night stands, It was love,"

"But you are one," Russia teased contiuing to aim for France's prostate making his partner moan into the pillow, "Good for nothing slut, you were made for being abused,"

"No your wrong Russia," France said, finally with a bit of bravery, moaning and groaning but making his next point clear "I am a man of love, something you will never feel because your too cold to feel love. I know one thing and Its that I don't love you,"

France knew what he said was going to get him into trouble, because after a few moments he said that he felt two strong hands grab handful's of his beautiful golden locks and pull violently. France screemed in horror as two things happened at once, Russia was pulling his hair intending on pulling his hair out and Russia was now slamming into his prostate. That was it, France was yet again reduced to tear as he sobbed at the pain. The worst part was he was aroused by all of this and as Russia pulled his hair, his orgasm was closer and closer. At the moment when Russia successful pulled two chunks of France's golden locks out of his head leaving him with two bald patches, he came on the sheets at that moment letting out a louder than normal moan then falling back onto the bed, exhausted . Russia chuckled, finding it so amusing that he came to the feeling of his hair being pulled at. He dropped the chunks of hair onto the bed and continued pounding into France with speed feeling his orgasm reach it's peck and then with one final push and grunt. He shot his load inside of him.

Russia pulled out and left France on the bed. He wasn't even crying.. no France didn't feel like crying. He was shaking all over and occasionally sobbing but other than that.. he wasn't crying again.

"It would have been a lot more fun if you played it properly, da?" Russia said going back to his childishly cruel mood. Russia left France in that room. He couldn't tell because of the room what time it was but he couldn't wait... France needed to sleep really badly. All France could do right now was prey, prey to god that someone, somewhere will find him and save him.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contians more epic BTT (or duo:( ) moments, eye gore, Emetophilia and rape.

**I just want to point out that the eye gore is not accurate. I am not a doctor nor have I had****medical training ****or have lost an eye but remember that this OOC porn or guro whatever you want to call it , nothing to be taking literally.**

XXXX

"So guys, what happened that night," Canada said to Spain and Prussia. They managed to the house as quick as they could. They got there in five minutes and wasted no time talking about what was going on. Canada got the duo a beer and they began talking.

"Well last night after France left, Me and Spain began to get into Austria's car, He's such a prude old man that he wouldn't drink so he agreed to give me and Spain a lift home along with west as well. We were in the middle of a drive home and I got a phone call from France, he sounded troubled and worried. He said he felt someone watching him and asked us to meet him. Since there was just enough room in the car, We agreed to meet him and we hanged up. Half way to the meeting point or where France said he was, he called again, this time he was panting and crying. He said that someone was chasing him. We were about to tell Austria to hit the brakes when what sounded like France dropping the phone. We were shocked and told Austria to step on it and get there. When we did, he was gone. The phone was left but someone had hanged up," Prussia retold his story and then Spain continued.

"We were shaken up to say the least and decided to call England or America, no answer. Obviously still drinking. We decided to wait until tomorrow and tell them but they already guessed something going on. Except this is more.. this is darker than what everyone is being told. While everyone is hearing rumours about France and Russia hooking up. We believe something is happening that is going to destroy France for life,"

"But papa wouldn't hurt anyone," Canada gulped hearing the duo so serious for once, "Why?"

"I don't know," Prussia scoffed, "Money, wealth, fame or revenge? Take your pick but this is some serious shit,"

Canada sighed, there was a knock at the door that caught the Canadians attention. No one visited the young nation, not even his brother visited. He stood up and walked over the door and opened the door to see .. _China_.

"China?"Canada questioned and opened the door wider to let him in, China walked in and looked over at Canada. "What brings you here?"

"Well... It's about today's meeting, aru," China said looking down, "Well.. I ,"

"China?" Canada said, knowing China knew something by that sentence.

"I know where France is,"

Canada looked at China and nodded, "I think I know where he is, Me and Spain and Prussia are speaking about it, You could be a great help.. if you know more,"

China nodded, "... sure,"

Canada stopped though and looked at China, "If you don't mind me asking.. why didn't you say something?"

China shook his head, "Russia,"

"Oh," Canada said walking into the living room with China following him. The duo were chatting till Canada came in, "Um, guys China knows where France is?"

Spain and Prussia looked at China, "Where the damn is he?"

China sighed before explaining,"A few days ago I was walking to Russia's place. I usually visit since no one else does. On my way there a car pulled up next to me. It was Russia and he had someone in the car with him. It was someone in a wedding dress. I ignored it at first because whoever it was covered his face. Russia uncovered the person's face. It was France! Wedding dress fitted on him and he looked so damn misreble. His eyes begged me to save him but I couldn't!"

The whole room went silent, Canada, Prussia and Spain looked at each before Canada spoke, "R-Russia forced papa to marry him?"

" Mein Gott, The bastard," Prussia spat.

"We can't sit back and let this happen, We must save him," Spain said standing up with Prussia who's face was full of rage.

"I'll get Austria on the phone, He'll drive us there," Prussia said before Canada stood up.

"Wait we can't just walk in and take him back," Canada said but Prussia didn't care, this was his best friend at stake. No one could stop him as he made his leave, not even Spain was stupid enough to follow but Prussia went on his own.

XXXXX

For the past few hours, France had been so shaken up.

_Good for nothing slut, you were made for being abused_

The worlds continued to play in his head as if it were a song in repeat. France had not completely broke yet but he was very close to breaking. His stomach growled viciously at the lack of foot he had been given and the lack of water. His energy was low and soon it would be physically impossible for him to even move. He had been praying for someone to save him. Why was no one here for him? America? England? China? Why hasn't China told anyone? France didn't want to see Russia for a long but no matter what Russia would come back and do something again. France needed to escape! He wasn't going to wait for someone any more, He had to leave now! France found the energy and courage to get up and walk to the door.. Luck! It was unlocked.

He slowly opened the door and looked out, no one was going about and the house seemed quiet. Although he was unclothed he stepped out, that was the least of his problems he just wanted out. He started to walk along the corridor in hopes that if he walked long enough he would find the door to the front and he would run, just run and not look back! What felt like five minutes he finally found the door! Finally! But there was a bad feeling in his gut but he ignored it and grabbed the door handle.

_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkkol_

_Whack_

_Crack, _There was a earsplitting scream coming from France and a thud as he fell on his knees on the ground. The crack was the sound of something breaking in his back as a heavy faucet pipe hit off of his back as Russia stood there, watching him with a sinister glare. Not smiling childishly like the other times.. he was smiling.. like a psychopath.

"It's not fun when you try to run, Da?," Russia pouted walking in front of France who was on his knees crying from the pain he was on. Russia lifted up France's face, forcing him to look at Russia. Russia ran a finger down France's face. The man was a mess, hair was a mess and pulled out in some places, some of his hair must of falling due to stress, tears where falling down his face and he looked miserable. The only appealing thing now was France's eyes, pools of blue that were prue water.. they were simply the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen but Russia didn't want France to cry anymore tears.. he had another idea...

"You have the prettiest eyes, Da?"

France looked up confused before he felt Russia's two finger move up to France's right eye. His two fingers placed at the bottom his eye before they plunged themselves and wrapped around the wet organ. France froze only to later start wailing and screaming of pure and utter pain. He began to thrash his body around, Punching weakly into Russia's legs trying to get him away. Russia began to yank at the eye before completely pulling out with a loud snap. France wailed and cried while covering his eye socket as blood of his socket. Russia took a few step back and held up the eye and looked at it, still a beautiful blue color like usual through. What was he going to do with the eye though? He had another idea.

"Say ah," Russia said childishly before using the one hand to force France's mouth open. France refused to open his mouth until Russia forced it open and placed the eye inside of France's mouth. France tried to spit it out until Russia held his chin up so he couldn't. France chewed on the eye on his mouth as he sobbed while doing so. It was salty and juicy, it was like eating chicken fat. Once France swallowed, he threw it back up.. yellowish liquid splashing on the ground along with the eye. Russia frowned and shock his head.

"Bad France," Russia said shaking his head, "Lick it all up,"

"B-but I'll be sick again," France wailed trying to look away, his eye socket was still painful and wouldn't stop bleeding as the blood trickled down his face, "Russia please, stop it, I won't escape again, _Laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi seul maintenant_,"

"Be quiet, глупая шлюха," Russia spat, slamming his fist into France's face, "You are mine, You will love, honour and obey me,"

France spat the blood from his mouth onto the ground. His jaw slight broken and his mouth was bleeding. He looked up at Russia, trying not to cry or look defeated, although it was obvious he was defeated. "I will never love you, Your a monster!"

Russia lost it and swung his pipe at France's arm, smashing a few bones in France's arm. Compared to losing an eye it wasn't as painful but it was still torturous pain that ran through France's body as France began wailing again, he was holding himself up by his one arm that actually worked as his energy was becoming drained. The pain broke him. He was no longer going to fight Russia. He _is _Russia's property and there was nothing he could do. He was here forever, as Russia's partner whether he wanted it or not. He just wanted the pain to stop, that was all he wanted at the moment. Russia smirked lifted France's chin to make him face him. There was no emotion in France's eyes, only pain . He destroied every good emotion as they seemed worthless. Tears stopped flooding from his eyes as his broken soul couldn't cry any more. There was nothing to cry about. Russia was pleased. "Will France be a good wife and lick up his mess?"

"Y-Yes," France said, his tone lacking emotion as he turned to where he threw up. His one good arm bent so he could lick the yellowish liquid that escaped his stomach. He clenched his stomach as he felt bile rise up in his stomach as he licked up what he had thrown up. The eyeball was among it as he swallowed it back. The feeling of throwing up was strong but he continued to lick it up and swallow it all. Once he was done he sat up and looked over at Russia who smiled at him.

"Good, You are very good when you learn aren't you?" Russia said, he went over and picked him up bridal style. Intentions of seeing how broken France was were mostly running through his head as he walked with France in his large arms. Getting to the room he placed France on the bed and undid his trousers. Climbing on the bed over France's body he saw no resistance, and he liked that. Russia grinned placing a hand at France's thigh and spreading his legs so he could push himself in. France still lacked all emotion except pain and emptiness. He lay back and let Russia wreck him once again. It was completely out of character but the pain was too much to handle so there was nothing to do but let Russia take everything, pride, dignity and soul as now it all left France. He was merely a figure of emptiness, barely a human now as he lacked emotion. Was he this worthless to be left this alone?

Russia placed himself at his submissive entrance before pushing inside of France. France groaned of pain that shoot through his body. Pain, all he felt.. no pleasure just pain which began to feel like pleasure. Russia began to slam himself into France at the same fast pace as he did, having no mercy on his partner and just slammed into him. France wasn't feeling of it though, his body numb and didn't take notice to his hard erection until Russia grabbed his cock and began to harshly pump at it to get a better reaction out of him. France threw his head back and let out a moan as his cock was pumped at with speed. Russia still continued thrusting in France, grunting occasionally at the feeling of France around his cock, it was all brilliant since France was learning to submit. Although, he would miss having France struggle against him.. but this could be fun too!

"Ah, your enjoying this you little slut," Russia groaned slamming himself into France who only moaned in response. This made Russia grin, his hands reaching up France's chest only to start tweaking the weaker nations nipples who was crying of the intensity of the pleasure and how he was actually beginning to enjoy what Russia was doing to him. He wasn't sure if it was Stockholm syndrome kicking in but it was something very similar where now he was used to Russia wrecking his body. So much that within time, filled with moans, cries and grunts of one hundred percent concentrated pleasure. France bucked his hips, back aching off the bed and seeing stars, he came on Russia's chest and his own as he fell exhausted on the bed, flustered and confused by what he felt. Russia groaned as the sight and pushed as hard as he could and came inside of France.

Russia panted pulling out, He panted heavily and got off the bed and grabbed his trousers putting them back on. He approached France again, smiling ever so.. childishly like always as France just looked very flustered. He placed a hand on France's forehead and placed a gentle kiss on France's lips. It was the gentlest he had been which surprised France, but he melted into the kiss.

"Good France, Your my perfect wife, da," Russia said pulling away and smiled cutely, "I love you,"

"... _Je t'aime_," France whimpered quietly, "I love you too,"

Russia smiled and left France alone.

Alone

France rolled onto his good side and just sobbed briefly into the pillow. His eye was definitely infected because he could swear it was getting pussy in his socket. His arm was broken and needed attention but Russia wouldn't take him to a hospital would he? He was alone, no one was going to help him now.. this was life..

And France could do nothing about it.

…...

Russia grinned to himself closing the door, he had successfully broken France apart. France was now his property till he got bored. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door followed with shouting of curse words. It was Prussia, what could be be doing here?

Russia opened up the door to see a absolutely pissed off Prussia standing there. He barged in and past Russia who just stood there, "Where the hell is France?

"I have no ide-"

"Don't play stupid, you better surrender to my awesome-ness and tell me where he is or Spain will get here and me and France will beat you up,"

"Hmm.." Russia said, growing another wicked idea, "All you have to do is go in that room and France will be in there." Russia said, with a sugary almost worrying tone. Prussia hummed and approached the room and opened the door. Russia stepped into another room and grabbed a bottle and splashed the liquid inside on his jacket sleeve before following Prussia. When Prussia walked in he was scarred by what he saw. France, one eye lying wrecked on the bed.. completely nude. Hair ripped in some places. Blood and puss dripping from his eye socket. Prussia's furry got the best of him.

"France!"

France looked over at his best friend, Prussia. Oh god, France didn't want Prussia to see him like this but the damage had been done to Prussia's soul. A part of him died.. he saw his best friend.. mangled. Before Prussia could screem anything, a clothed hand reached over and Prussia was met by a breath of chloroform.

And he saw black.


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter contains lots of bromance between France and Prussia, more rape and forced sex...**

Prussia woke abruptly in a cold room, he remembered seeing France and then someone grabbing him and drugging him. He sat up and to his surprise he was not bound by anything or that he wasn't naked, he was in his boxers but he was on a bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, on the other side of the bed his eyes met with the one blue eye and hollow eye socket that belonged to France.

"France?"

France looked over at him. He had been waiting for Prussia to wake up, he felt so horrible that Prussia was put in the same potions as him. From no where he put his arms around Prussia and started crying. He was so happy to see Prussia but upset that they had to meet again like this. At least he had a friendly face.

"_Prusse, je suis désolé _I'm so sorry," France sobbed onto Prussia arm as he cried. Prussia didn't know what to say or what to think of the situation at all.

"Shh France it's gonna be okay," Prussia said trying to comfort him, "Spain, Canada and China will get here soon and help us out, Everything will be okay eventually."

The door opened and the duo looked upon Russia who was in to see if Prussia was awake. He had had another one of his idea's and decided to make Prussia part of this all. Like a child of his and France. He would need to get Prussia in a diaper or something which might be a challenge. He looked upon the two of them, in a slight embrace.. he had an idea.

"Cute, da," Russia giggled childishly before sitting down on a chair, "How about you comfort France in a different way, Prussia?"

Prussia came out of the embrace and was away to kill Russia for what he had said until France grabbed his wrists, "Prussia don't," France said pulling Prussia to him, "Look at me, do you want him to do the same?"

Prussia shook his head, "I don't but I would never.."

France looked at him sincerity in his eyes, "To save a friend from the same fate as me, I would,"

Russia giggled at this very touching moment, "It's so cute, the little slut wants you to fuck him Prussia,"

That was it, Prussia lost it and ran at Russia in hopes of killing him. "JUST YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT, YOU HAVE NO GODDAMN RIGHT TO TREAT HIM LIKE THIS," Prussia threw a punch but Russia caught it and swung his pipe at Prussia who screamed as he fell to floor. His stomach was excruciating.

"Will you do what I tell you now, Da?"Russia said, holding up Prussia's chin with the pipe.

"No... Fuck you!"Prussia spat at him, actually spitting on him. Russia was away to swing the pipe off Prussia's face indenting to damage him. France stood up, he couldn't watch Prussia being brutalized like this.

"Russia.. Please leave him alone," France gave a hoarse scream at Russia to attract his attention, "_Laissez-le tranquille_, I swear if you touch him.. I will do something that you'll be sorry for and I don't care for the consequences," France began to sob again, sitting on the bed. Prussia being here has put him through so much stress, "Just.. leave... him .. alone, He doesn't deserve this... isn't that enough for you without beating him to death," He looked up at Russia who dropped the pipe and approached his love, Prussia stayed in the same spot as France's little speech played in his mind. Wow... Prussia saw a side of France that he had only seen a few times, a side that rarely was shown. While in danger, he would defend Prussia like Prussia would defend him in times of danger... wow.

"But I will give him last chance, he doesn't do what he is told, and the punishment is taking out on you, That fair, Da? " Russia said when he approached France and held his chin. France glared at him, the one good eye tearing up then he nodded.. Prussia couldn't believe France would take the punishment... was he that broken? Of course Prussia did not want to give in to Russia's commands but his punishment would be taken out on France? Hard decsion but he would just need to obey... for now anyway

"_Ja, es tut mir leid .. Frankreich, _I'm sorry.. France," Prussia said in a whisper getting up. France and Prussia had fucked before, quite a few times actually but this was different.. this was forced and neither of them wanted to do it infront of Russia. Russia smiled in triumph and walked over to the chair and sat down to watch his little "pets" get at it. Prussia sat by France's side at reached over and stroked the other males face.. "... I'm sorry.." France nodded understanding as he went on the bed and went on all fours. Prussia got up behind him.

".. God, forgive me France," Prussia said before lining himself up, ashamed that he was slight hard from all that went on. Prussia wasn't precisely five meters as the rumours said.. more like twelve inches, around the same size as Russia.. just a little smaller. He said one last sorry before pushing into France. He cursed forgetting to spit but he was just so scared and it past it mind. France let out a strangled moan as he felt the Prussian fill him up. He tried to stop himself from imagining the look on Russia's face but he could imagine a shit eating grin on his face as he watched this. Prussia bent over pressing his chest against France's back, he whispered into his ear, "Tell me when your okay.."

"I'm okay..."

Prussia nodded and started to thrust in and out at very slow pace. Usually for him, he was fast and hard.. but thinking about what France had been through.. he had to be gentle with him but soon, Russia was bored of that.. he approached the two getting on his knees. Prussia was completely confused and was away to pull out but Russia pushed in also tearing France in the process. France screamed, this was nearly as worse as having his eye token out. Prussia hated it, he felt shame that he was getting aroused by Russia's large cock rubbing off his. Russia grabbed the back of Prussia neck and squeezed with every intention in strangling him if he moved away.

"Move, I'm getting bored.. da?" Russia said with a childish grin and Prussia began to move and Russia did as well. France didn't feel any pleasure at all.. just intense pain. Blood trickled down both the men's cocks. Prussia was already on the peck of cumming. It had been a long time since he had sex.. the last time was a few years ago.. with France and Spain. Prussia groaned before he shot his hot seed inside of France.

"Came already? Is Prussia a little slut too?" Russia laughed, Prussia pulled out and panted. He clenched his fists at what he heard but didn't bother.. Russia was practically banging into France and France wouldn't need anymore pain.

"No, Fuck you it's been a long time ok!?" Prussia mumbled and looked at Russia who just laughed and continued slamming himself. It was not long within the grunting and moaning that France passed out, due to the emotional stress and pain he was in. Russia playfully sighed and pulled out. He held his cock out to Prussia who was panting fast on the bed.

"Suck my new Sooka," Russia ordered Prussia who looked at him in utter disgust.

"Fick di-," Prussia spat at him and Russia took this as a opportunity to shove his cock in Prussia's mouth. Prussia yelped and bit into his cock which make Russia yelp. Russia shoved his cock right down Prussia's throat and the German started to gag. Oh god Prussia was officially frightened! Russia was fucking insane to do this but there was always something wrong with the Russian but he never thought he would go this far.. but Prussia had to be strong. Francis may of been broken but Prussia was not going to give in so easily, no matter what Russia did to him. Prussia remained still, giving Russia the limited amount of pleasure. Russia sighed at Prussia's lack of cooperation and began thrusting in and out of his mouth trying hard to hit the German's throat and make him gag which he did successfully.

Prussia just stayed still and tears came to his eyes as Russia just thrusted and thrusted causing his throat to feel swollen. Eventually Russia came into Prussia's throat who choked and spat it out and growled. Russia gave a tut and got off the bed and fixed himself into his trousers.

"Prussia you need to learn to submit, I teach you, da?"

and with that Russia left.

Prussia growled and fell onto the bed next to France who was still passed out on the bed. Prussia lay and sort of cuddled into France's back and tried to sleep.. it must be late now.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains fillers, Bromance, Forced Prostitution, Future FemDom (You'll see;) ) and Hetro

"Hero's here losers," America said walking in the meeting room. The others inside were England, China, Canada and Russia. Russia had actually turned up.

"Fine America, I would like to start," England said standing up, "I called you all here because France's disappearance is becoming a worldwide scandal. We suspect foul play..."

"Foul Play?" America almost choked out as if it were a rotten burger "Who could...?"

"I reserved a note this morning," England said taking a note out his jacket pocket. It was a white plan envelop with England's address on it. He opened it and began to read it outloud to the rest. "_Dear Arthur Kirkland, France and Prussia are in a secluded area. They are both my property and will never see the world meeting nor their country again Make no attempt to see them again._"

"Prussia," Canada whispered and China widened his eyes. "He's gone too.."

"Seems as if Prussia has gone missing too," England muttered, "And I find it suspicious that Russia misses a meeting on the night that France goes missing.."

Russia only gives that usual childish grin and England regrets what he has said, "What? I was dealing with my sisters? I don't have anything against France,"

"Still.. It's all too suspicious," England grumbled, "Russia.. we may need to do an investigation,"

This didn't phase Russia because he was always prepared with plan.. He happened to know someone who could "borrow" France and Prussia off of him. Russia just smiled slightly, Canada and China looked at eachother not knowing what Russia was thinking. Maybe he would get caught at his own game.

"That's fine," Russia said with the usual smile.

XXXXX

France was the first to wake up, sitting up seeing Prussia next to him. Prussia was fast asleep mumbling in his sleep. France smiled, it was the first proper and smile where he meant it. Prussia was here and he wouldn't have to go through this alone, He had Prussia and .. well Prussia was at least comforting. France tried shifting a bit, he was still sore from last night. Prussia woke up from France trying to shift himself, he looked up at France and gave a worried attempt at a smile. He sat up with him and looked around the room with his red eyes. He heard France say something to him and he looked over at the blonde.

"Merci," France repeated himself, "You know for coming here.. but as usual your an idiot,"

Prussia laughed and nodded, "I knew you were here, so does Canada and China and Spain. We were going to wait and get Austria to drive us here and we'd come get you. Even if the creepy dude was here, Your son had been trying to figure out most of yesterday where you are, and England and America are going to find you when they get more information"

France didn't know what to say, there was him thinking that no one cared and he was worthless when people really do care. He smiled, small tears forming in his one good eye and hollow eye socket.

"But I came here as soon as I could, The awesome Prussia could not let his friend down," Prussia said with a smile, he really didn't let his friend down..

France smiled wider feeling tears coming to his eyes, "Merci.. Merci Prusse,"

"Hey Francy, When we get out of here, It's been too long since you me and Spain went partying, the last time was the world party,"

"Oui, I know," France said with a slight grin, "Just us three, and mon fils, and China too,"

"Yeah just one big party," Prussia smiled at the refreshing idea, it was good to think of something else except Russia.

The door unlocked and opened and the two looked over to see Russia step in, France was shaking slightly but Prussia stayed strong for both of them. Russia smiled at his property, he really outdid himself with the letters. "Hello my little Sooka's," Russia said, Prussia noticed Russia holding two dog collars and two leashes, he gulped slightly. "You's will not be with me but I'm lending you's to someone," Kind of like prostitutes but he wasn't getting paid. He looked at the cupboard so you two will have to get dressed now,"

"Please Russia.. You can't treat us like prostitutes, Canada, Spain and China will be here any moment to kick your fucking ass you creepy sadistic pervert," Prussia almost screamed at him and Russia only let out a giggle as Prussia growled.

"Let them, I'd be glad to take them in, The famous bad touch trio, " Russia said with lack of worry or remorse to what he was doing, "I've always wanted to fuck Spain's pretty ass, and I've been and done China... I'd gladly do that again.. and as for Canada," France looked up at this moment with spite, "Hey, I'd love to see some father and son going on," That was it.. France didn't like Russia talking about Canada like that.. his son like he he was some sort of whore and Canada wasn't like that at all.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. About. Canada." France spat mumbling, "Or any of them."

Russia only laughed, "Oh Fear me... Stupid whore who can't do anything right, cute little slut you are... too bad it's kind of annoying,"

"I'm not a slut and stop treating me like one," France said finally fighting back against Russia's words. Prussia could only watch in awe, " The rest will come and they will bring America and England and you will go to jail or worse.. sentenced to the death penalty .. and I'll be glad... It's nothing compared to what you have done to me.. imagine the fucking emotional problems I will have because of you,"

Russia raised an eyebrow before approaching France who suddenly regretting what he said and backed off to the wall. Once Russia got close enough, Prussia could only gasp as he saw Russia back hand France.. Prussia began to understand more why France was so scared. Prussia was away to comfort France once again.

"Prussia.. It's fine.. I'm all right," France choked out between sobs. Prussia glared at Russia with spite and hatefulness, He hadn't seen France so helpless before and Prussia didn't like it.

"You two better get ready, dressed both now, da," Russia said, more stern than last time and left the two. Prussia put his arms around France, damn this situation was fucked up. Prussia reviewed the situation he was in, trapped here with France as a somewhat sex slave for Russia.. This was fucked up.

"We'll get out of here soon," Prussia said softly, "Spain, Canada and China will come here soon and fix everything.. they wouldn't leave us,"

France nodded and looked and looked at Prussia.

"_I promise"_

* * *

"This is a bother," England sighed looking through the paperwork with America, "Paper's also suspect foul play,"

"First France and now Prussia," America sighed "Dude this is messed up,"

England sighed, "What a way to run a meeting...,"

"I don't doubt that Russia might have them, but what if they aren't there," America said with a worried tone.

The door burst open, Canada stood and waved a note around. "I got a note from France's captor,"

"Who are..," America was away to ask while England wondered who this was until Canada looked at them with a serious look.

"Canada.." He mumbled before walking to the two inside. "It reads..." He openned the letter and began to read it outloud, "Canada, I have sent others detailing how France and Prussia will not be taken away from me. What stands in my way is you, Spain and China, should either of you attempt to take them back then you will suffer the same fate and worse,"

"Canada.."England said in a low voice as if someone might be listening, "Do you know something we don't?"

"Yes.." Canada said then looked around, "It is Russia,"

"Well.. we can't say we're shocked," England said to him before looking back at America, "We'll do the search tonight and get them back.. we're both going so there should be no problems.. hopefully,"

"Be careful," Canada said to them.

* * *

Russia answered the door to see his little sister, Belarus standing there. Great, she was here. Why was she his only option? She was a bit of a psycho but his only option because she was his sister and never in a million years would Ukraine take up this offer, she was a crybaby and would probably faint if she saw them.

"Privet sister," Russia said trying not to feel intimated by his own little sister as she stepped in.

"What did you want big brother?" She asked him, "Have you finally decided to marry me?"

"No," Russia answered and Belarus whined, before she could freak him out he started speaking, "I need you to keep care of something,"

"What?"

Russia decided it was better to show her instead, with a smirk he walked to the door where the two were in. Slightly confused, Belarus followed not far behind him wondering what he was wanting. When Russia opened the door, she saw France and Prussia dressed up in tight skimpy dresses. It didn't even phase Belarus that France had lost an eye, she just looked at Russia and smirked.

"So this is where France has been?"Belarus said with interest in her voice, "So big brother, what do you want me to do?"

"Keep them for the night, Da?" He said to her, The two listened, Belarus was very intimidating and very scary. They really did not want to be in her company but maybe she wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't … she couldn't be that heartless.. plus she only had eyes for her brother .. which was kind of creepy. "Do what you want,"

Belarus hummed in interest and looked at them, "I guess I could,"

Russia smiled and motioned the two to come other and they did but hesitantly. Prussia kept his mouth shut for once and France remained quite as Belarus glared at them as if she was examining them for a auction or something like that. She wanted to laugh, She knew France could be a slut from time to time but this was ridiculous and Prussia? He was always a hooligan and she was pretty sure he liked Hungary or even Austria? Russia made sure no one who had anything to do with the world meetings or any countries were wondering on his street before he grabbed the hair of both of them and dragged them to Belarus's car and forced them inside the back. Belarus tried once again to frighten her brother into marrying her and then got into the drivers seat. The two prayed someone would see.

"That eye looks painful," Belarus commented with a smirk, during the drive to her home she had been glaring at France's eye socket .."I must patch that up for you when we get to the house,"

France mumbled a quiet "Merci" before glaring out the window hopping someone would see.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains FemDom, mild ball busting amputation and a surprise;)

Gore won't be accurate, don't ask me.. I'm not a doctor.

Belarus got the the house and bandaged up France's eye. She was surprisingly nice about it and was good at bandaging his eye. Her house was just like Russia's, very big and confusing with many rooms. Once they were done Belarus got an idea. Russia did say she could do whatever she wanted so she did what she did, lead them to her "red room" on the top floor of her house. When the two entered the room they were distressed and felt uneasy straight away. Her red room as it suggested was red but it had all of her bondage/sex gear inside. A shelf full of dildo's, vibrators and strap-ons ranging in many different sizes. A giant cross for strapping someone to, you could tell because there were leather straps on it. A rack on whips and a chair with straps on it.

Belarus looked back at the two, "I may as well put you sooka's to good use,"

France just glared in horror while Prussia thought back "Belarus, you can't-"

"Oh but I can," She said with a smirk, "Big brother said so, now which one should I pick first? France is a slut and won't fight back but Prussia will put up a fight? This is a tricky decision,"

Prussia and France looked at each other and back at her in fear but Prussia gulped and stood forward. While Prussia didn't want to but France had many injuries and had been through a lot these past days. Belarus gave a slight smirk and approached France first. France interjected by moving back a little before she pushed him in the chair and strapped him down. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Take your eyes off of us, and I'll cut that other eye out,"

France nodded and Belarus smiled, "Good," She went back to Prussia and smiled, "What to do with you?" Belarus took the knife she usually carried around with her and cut off Prussia's dress in one quick slash and then the same with the panties. She studied Prussia, he was well equipped with what appeared to be his "five meters", well he wasn't far off. He was well build, quite like his brother and she liked that. He had a nice ass as well. She dragged him to the cross and strapped him on it. He was slightly levitating off the ground. Prussia didn't know whether or not to fight back, what in gods name was Prussia going to do? Belarus had a plan, she started to work on getting his cock hard, rubbing Prussia's long length in her soft and well manicured hands across his cock. Despite being Russia's sister and evil she still had to be kind about this, well at least to get him hard enough. Prussia just cocked his head back and moaned, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. The blood ran to his cock and he quickly got hard. Belarus stood up at this point and took off her dress. She was dressed in a black corset with a black pair of lace undies and stockings. Prussia kept his eyes closed his eyes expecting more pleasure and then.. _smack_

He felt Belarus's knee connect with his cock and his eyes shot open as he let out a yelp in agony. He made eye contact with France who was biting his lip from the scene in front of him and through the dress, he was actually getting hard from either Belarus naked or Prussia getting his balls busted. She did it again, and again and a few more times. Prussia yelped in pain at each assault of his cock and continuing on being hard and even found this some what pleasuring.

Belarus had so much planned for the two of them, but why not use the other as well? She went over and unstrapped France and pulled him up on his feet. "Go over and help Prussia with his cock,"

Prussia interjected, now what she was suggesting was embarrassing, "Don't-"

"What?" Belarus said turning away from France and to Prussia, her aura was probably worse than Russia's if not even scarier. She approached Prussia "Are you disagreeing?"

"Yeah," Prussia spat, Belarus hissed at him.

"You talk too much, дурная сука," Belarus commented before taking out a knife. She would make sure that Prussia stopped talking. She glided the knife up Prussia's well build body up to his mouth and forced it in Prussia's mouth. She was only just about smaller than Prussia but she manged to get at eye level with him, plus she was wearing her huge leather high heeled boots , although... he was levitating off the ground by one inch. She moved the knife around his mouth until she found his tongue. Prussia only just watched in horror and started to thrash around, he popped a bone in his shoulder and began to cry in agony. France felt glued to the ground, only watching.. afraid to run and leave Prussia for death.

Belarus suddenly started to cut into Prussia's tongue. Prussia began to thrash his whole body around. Dislocating his shoulders he began to scream but his mouth was full of blood as it ran down his mouth and on his body. Belarus needed a lot of concentration as she was nearly done cutting off his tongue. For fuck sake it hurt so bad and Prussia was tearing up and crying as his only defence against Belarus was gone, he couldn't hit her... Russia would do worse. She was just like her brother.. a sadistic perverted rat.

His tongue was cut off and Prussia spat it out. He continued to cry while France just watched in horror as she picked it up and examined it, "Now Prussia you can't speak probably, France go on suck his cock.. before I do the same,"

France nodded with fear of Belarus, like sister and brother her and Russia were. He went over to Prussia and got on his knees. Prussia looked down and whimpered trying to get out something that sounded like _Gott verzeih mir _before France gulped and took Prussia's huge cock in his mouth. Prussia let out a gurgled moan as his mouth was still bloody. The blood dripped from his chin into France's blonde locks. Belarus grinned walking behind France and letting a hand run through that lovely hair off his that after the next through days had been matted with blood, bodily fluids and sweat. She envied France, stupid slut got her brother. Anger boiled up inside off her, she must punish the little whore for this. Plans changed and she yanked France's head back.

"Over the bench, a little slut needs to be punished severely,"

France whimpered, "B-but I did what you wanted,"

Anger boiled more and she punched him, it wasn't as bad as Russia but it was damn painful and to be punched and humiliated by a girl was even worse. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! You- Slut! You disgusting whore of a man, From the moment he said he had an interest in you I know I was going to make your life hell.. ha looks like Russia already did... I'll make it worse"" Belarus was screaming every horrible word she could at France. Rat, slag, yeah she called him for everything. France just looked away, tears running down his face as Belarus took what was left of his pride and dignity and trampled on it and tore it apart. He didn't mean for Russia to like him.. he wasn't a whore! Also by what she said.. did Russia like him long before he kidnapped him...? Belarus began to breathe heavily and didn't focus on calming down.

_Slut!_

Belarus grabbed his hair and yanked it so their faces nearly touched as her eyes shown venom. "I would kill you here and now if I could but all I can do is punish you and treat you like the damned whore you are,"

Still holding the knife she stripped France of the dress and the panties. She smirked, "Your hard already, Slut is a understatement for you! Your worse!" she swiped a cut across France's chest, France let out a yelp expecting worse, even worse than what Prussia had got, Belarus lowered her head and began to lap up the blood, tasting the coppery liquid. The licking hurt and France pushed her away successfully. Belarus gave him another venomous look and stood up from kneeling and kicked him in the stomach. France cried out falling on his back and Belarus began to kick and punch into him letting the anger and hate she felt for him take over. Prussia watched his friend get beaten black and blue. He stopping struggling after dislocating his arm. Belarus stopped after she had successfully beaten France to a pulp. France was coughing blood as he body was bruised by Belarus's violent punches and kicks which he began slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Bend over that bench, I want to take your pathetic ass," Belarus spat at him and France did so. Limping as such he managed to go over to the bench and bend over it preparing for the worse. Belarus went to her shelf and grabbed the biggest strap on she owned, girth and length wise. It was double ended so it penetrated her too She didn't bother to prepare France.. this was a punishment for getting in the way. She pressed the head against France's entrance and then pushed inside.

"Ha I was damn right, you are loose ha! Well being fucked by Russia, I wouldn't be surprised.. I bet his cock his huge!" Belarus said as she began to thrust without mercy. France was too dazed out to scream but he just let out moans as he felt his whole body shake because of Belarus. Belarus reached her hands around and tweaked France's nipples in hopes to get a reaction from him instead of dazed out moans. Prussia was still watching but became tired from struggling as his mouth stopped bleeding. He two was dazing out. Belarus got quicker and faster as she roughly took him. She found his prostate and continued slamming into it.

"Belarus I came to-"

The door of the red room was opened as Belarus's older sister Ukraine stepped it. She had no idea about the red room but she heard noises and such and decided to check it out up here. When she saw Prussia and France in a mess like this, she screamed and ran down stairs. Belarus sighed, damn her stupid sister! She pulled out of France and smirked.

"I better go check my sister, I won't be back till later but you two will stay in here, no touching stuff,"

She left after that and the two males didn't say a word, France slipped out of consciousness and so did Prussia.

* * *

"I should leave.. I see your busy," Ukraine said almost out of the door until Belarus grabbed her.

"You tell anybody about this and your dead sister!"

Ukraine nodded and left to walk home. So this was where France and Prussia was all this time! She had to save them, she wasn't going to tell anyone but if she can enter in Belarus's house without her knowing then she can sneak them out. Forget going home.. she had a mission tonight.

A/N: I feel kind of proud.. but this chapter is a example of why us as hetalia fans can't have nice things! I haven't really wrote FemDom before so I hope this is okish.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This will be over soon :O I know how sad

Oh and all the popular kids are drinking and having a house party.. I'm at home writing this...

This chapter contains Fillers and more surprises and hospitals... LONG ASS FILLERS!

Belarus hadn't come back after all, It was during what they presume was the night that they woke up from passing out but none of them spoke a word to each other. Prussia was in pain from having his tongue cut out and couldn't speak. Prussia now was beginning to understand the position he was in and that there was going to be no way out of this alone. He just hopped Canada and the others would be here soon but he wasn't going to cry, there was nothing worth crying about and not in front of France at least because he needed to be the strong figure if any of them were going to survive this mess. France was more mentally cracked then anything.. He could still here Belarus in his head.. her voice wasn't going to leave him alone till every single bit of sanity was plucked from him.

_Slut is a understatement for you! Your worse! _

His sanity was slowly draining from him, as the voices grew louder and louder in his head. He was close to crying right there. It was past the point of caring and wanting free and he knew it better than Prussia because Prussia was stronger than that. France had seen his country taking away from him, he remembered the occupation in France during world war two but the difference was there was the Resistance... now there was nothing. There was just him.

The door opened and France prepared himself mentally for Belarus. He knew that now she wasn't going to be interrupted by anything and anyone and she would do worse to him. Prussia bit his lip and looked at the door. His tongue was gone so he couldn't defend himself and he was tied to a wall. He struggled harder, blood dripping from his wrists.

"Алло?"

They were confused. Instead of hearing the harsh tone from Belarus, they heard the sweet yet babyish voice of her sister, Ukraine. Ukraine managed to get in because she had left to meet with Russia (or to stalk, either one works) and Ukraine being Belarus's "bewitching" sister meant she knew how to get into the house.

"I am here to get you's out of here,"

Prussia and France didn't know what to find, they finally were going to get out but … it seemed to good to be true. None of them spoke which made Ukraine kind of worried.

"France? Prussia?"

Prussia opened his mouth and Ukraine was close to screaming in terror but she clamped her mouth shut. She understood why Prussia couldn't speak and then she looked at France. France just stared up at her. She felt sick when she noticed the eye patch and guessed that there must be something wrong but he didn't answer. She was worried, what had Belarus done? Was France mute?

She got over to Prussia and unstrapped him from the giant cross. With a slight thump Prussia was on his feet. He was away to fall over but he managed to stay upright. She helped France up and still not a word. Just very sad glances. Ukraine smiled and looked at the other two.

"Follow me, I have some clothes in the car. It's woman's clothes but it's mostly just jeans and t-shirts.. I hope you's will fit. Theres also food,"

She said as she opened the door. The house was still empty and Belarus was gone. They followed her thought the house, each moment being terrified that Belarus would appear but they were going to have to trust Ukraine.

* * *

"There was nothing at Russia's," America said. England, China and Canada were in the allies meeting room.

"Their must have been, I saw France in Russia's car!" China interjected back at America.

"We can't just automatically assume it's Russia's fault!" England argued back, "We don't actually know if France left that day!"

"It must be-" Canada began to say before he was interrupted.

"It's obvious, aru," China mumbled, "Russia must of hid him,"

"Dude, did anyone actually check France?" America asked the two and they both shook their heads.

"But we know we're right! Ask Spain as well, Why would Prussia go missing right after going to Russia's?"

"Well we saw nothing in Russia's home that suggests foul play," England said before getting up, it was really late and he wasn't in the mood to argue over that damn frog's disappearance. "Well I for one am not in the right mood to argue about France. I'm leaving, see you at the next meeting," England then left and the two looked over at America, he sighed.

"I don't know what to do now," America said, "I can't do much else, whoever has France and Prussia is … I don't even know now," America sighed looking at the other two. Canada had never seen his brother so serious in his life before.

"America, we don't know what to do either," China said sighing.

"Papa," Canada said looking away from the other two. "I'm going home, I don't know what else to do,"

Before Canada could leave, someone burst through the door. They were expecting England to have came back but it was Ukraine..

"Everyone, I have found France and Prussia,"

Canada, America and China all stood up, "Where?"

"Come with me! They're at the hospital.. They had injuries..," Ukraine was going to sob as if she had seen the most horrible thing ever, "I had to check them into a hospital.." Ukraine started to cry.

"Go home, get some rest," America said, "We'll go to the hospital,"

Ukraine nodded, "Okay, It was a hospital a few blocks from here. I was going to go to one in my country but I knew you all would be here but I didn't know about this time."

"All right," America said as Ukraine left.

* * *

France and Prussia felt the taste of freedom in that hospital. No Russia to be seen and yet everything seemed too good to be true. They were free, after a few days of what seemed like hell was over. France and Prussia were free. All the testing for diseases and such was not bothering them.. as long as Russia nor his sister was near them. Prussia attempted to talk several times but France continued to remain silent. Nurses tried their best to get him to speak but he would just give them sad glances. This made them worried. It was completely out of character but France was usually cheerful, always talking (never shutting up) but now they couldn't get one word out of him. This made them worry. Although there were no dieases … something else turned up that was rather.. weird.

Canada, America and China did not waste time. They waited for the tests to be over and done with and then when the tests were done they were let in the hospital room where the two were in hospital beds, they had just eaten food. Though hospital food is vile, they ate as if they had been starved for years. They were overwhelmed with emotion.

"Prussia, France .. are you guys okay?" America asked with sincere caring in his voice. None of them answered. They were both.. words couldn't explain how amazing it was. Prussia felt like one day with Russia had made him forget everything while France felt a few days was like twenty years.

"Yerr 'm f'ne," Prussia tried to speak with no tongue. The three of them where horrified to see Prussia had no tongue.. Ukraine never told them this.

"Oh my god dude what the hell happened to your tongue," America shrieked at the sight.

"T'at Bi'ch Belars cu' I' off," Prussia said to them. They laughed slightly, Canada smiled.. he was just so happy. France was finally back! He went over to give his papa a hug. When he did, France held onto his son tightly and began to cry. It was overwhelming for both of them since well, Canada was obviously worried.

"Papa.." Canada cried out, tears flooding out his eyes onto France's shoulder. France was just crying out of happiness. He was free! It hit him officially for the first time that Russia was no where to be seen and Canada was here.

"Excuse me, I have the test results," A nurse said who walked in no soon later. The two males hugging stopped and Canada went to stand with America. The look on the nurses face was not good. "Well.. thankfully there was no sexually transmitted diseases, France has a few broken bones.. paticulary in his back and right arms, Prussia's loss of a tongue and France's missing right eye but something else happened. Although this is impossible and we have no idea how in hell this can happen. This has only happened one or two times but.."

The rest were tense. It had to be bad if it had happened once or twice before but the next through words were shocking.

"France.. you appear to be pregnant,"

A/N: I understand that some people do not like Mpreg but that is completely your opinion.. I like it but I never really get chances to write it so I took the opportunity to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pregnant?!"

That was the first word France had spoke in a few hours.

"I'm sorry Mr Bonnefoy, but all the blood test, rape test, urine samples and what else has shown signs of pregnancy," The Nurse spoke in a sympathetic voice to him. France began to sob, Russia had did what he wanted. France was knocked up with his child. Russia took everything from France and even left him with the child.

"T-Thats impossible," Canada choked it out as if it were rotting food. Alfred stood with a shocked expression and China's eyes were wide open looking over at the nurse

"Apparently not," The nurse said, "I suggest you leave them you three, The police will be here in the morning to do some questioning,"

Canada nodded along with America and China

"Canada bro, you can come to mine," America said, feeling the need to comfort Canada now.

"No, It's fine,"

The three walked out and the nurse left France and Prussia.

Alone.

France placed his hand on his stomach, he couldn't believe it. He was carrying a baby in his stomach. A baby, a human being that he would give birth to. It would move and speak and grow up into a child and then an adult. It was a child that he was going to have to love and care for. The worry was what if it looked like Russia. He didn't even know if he could care for a child that looked like his rapist but this was a human that had a right to live and have a life. Would he even survive giving birth? He was a man after all and men weren't build for giving Russia said he was impregnate France... he wasn't lying because he for some reason managed. France was caught between two.

Number 1. This was Russia's child! What if the child grew up to act and look like Russia.

Number2. The child was human, it had a right to live.

"H'y Franc'," Prussia said looking over at him, "I' Swwory, Th's Shou'd n't of happe'ed,"

"I tried to stay calm and fight him," France said looking over to Prussia, "I used what I knew and it still wasn't enough. I don't even know what to do with this baby, all I want is for Russia to know what he had done,"

"An' th't wi'l hap'en," Prussia attempted to talk, "The p'lice ar' on it,"

"Russia better know what he has done," France said before lying back on the hospital bed. "I want to sleep now,

"F'ne," Prussia said with a smile before lying back in his hospital bed. France rubbed his stomach, obviously he wasn't expecting to feel the baby kick now. His mind was all jumbled. When he thought of what Russia did, he got a weird feeling.. and a voice in his head.

_Revenge_

France shook those thoughts from his head, revenge is never worth it no matter who you are. If he got revenge on Russia and even Belarus... what would he gain? The voice didn't go away, screaming revenge. When Russia took away his pride and dignaty.. some of his sanity went with it.

"Shut up," France said covering his ears.

His sanity was being plucked one by one

….until that final thread was pulled.

_Eliminate the enemy _

He lost it.

France lost it. Someone who would never go insane just lost it like that. The rape, the baby, the mutilation just leaded up to one big lust of revenge. Russia had to serve for one he had done to him and Prussia and maybe suffer a fate worse than death. He forgot about the baby and fell into a deep sleep full of nightmares and scemes of finding Russia and making him suffer for what he had done.

It was totally out of character! France would never hurt another country but when he had been violated in such a way he needed to get even with Ivan. Although what sanity was left knew that there is no point in getting even, it would not make him a better person. Starting a war would be pointless and a assassination never solves problems but the insanity pushed every good thought out of his head.

There was only one thing to do.

_Eradicate the enemy!_

A/N: Well That wraps up "Craving" I've intentionally left the story at a cliffhanger but if I get a good enough ending to the plot of the squeal then all shall be explained. The next one has more gore, mental institution and lots of deaths.

Basically if you find shit got real in this fic... Shit gets even realer..

It will be like every song from Emilie Autumns new album in a fanfic.


End file.
